High School Life
by LovelyCloud
Summary: AU 16 years old Haruno Sakura is a rich girl. Since she doesn’t want to marry her father’s advisor, she has to study at Konoha high school, which is owned by her father. The only problem is that Konoha high school is an all boy school! Full summary inside
1. Prologue

_**High School Life! **_

**Summary:** AU 16 years old Haruno Sakura is a rich girl. Since she doesn't want to marry her father's advisor, she has to study at Konoha high school, which is owned by her father. The only problem is that Konoha high school is an all boy school! Will she survive a year or will she be forced to marry someone she regards as a brother?

**Characters:**

Haruno Sakura changes her name to Tendo Yuki later on.

Haruno Orochimaru

Kabuto (Orochimaru's advisor, is 20 years old, in love with Sakura.)

Konoha high school, all boy school:

Principal: Jiraiya

Gym teacher: Maito Gai

Ninja advanced skills teacher: Hatake Kakashi

Ninja basic skills teacher: Iruka

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru are 16 years old and fresh men.

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Uchiha Itachi and Sabaku no Kankurou are 17 years old and sophomores.

Suna high school, all girl school:

Principal: Tsunade

Gym teacher: Anko

Ninja advanced skills teacher: Kurenai

Ninja basic skills teacher: Shizune

Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino are 16 years old and fresh men.

Sabaku no Temari are 17 years old and sophomore.

**Author's note:** Okay, this is my first fanfiction here on FF. And if you don't like it then don't read, and most importantly don't flame me. I admit that making Orochimaru a father isn't so wise, but I think it makes it funnier! And Kabuto is an orphan and Orochimaru took care of him, since Kabuto's parents were killed. So he grew up with Sakura and is in love with her. Sakura only thinks of Kabuto as a big brother, nothing else. Oh, can't forget this: I don't own Naruto, although I wish. TT

**Prologue:**

Orochimaru is a man in his forties, with long black hair and onyx eyes, was reading some papers when suddenly the doors to his office banged open. 'Otou-san, I don't want to get married to Kabuto-nii san. Besides I'm too young to get married, and if I would get married to someone, I am going to get married to someone I love.' snorted a beautiful young girl with sparkling emerald eyes and elbow length shining pale pink hair, she crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at her father. 'Sakura, what have I told you about banging my doors?' asked Orochimaru and didn't even look at his daughter. 'Otou-san, I refuse to marry Kabuto-nii san!' yelled Sakura and was quite angry. 'Okay, how about we make a deal?' said Orochimaru calmly and was still busy with his papers. 'What kind of deal?' asked Sakura and narrowed her eyes into slits. 'If you can find your love in Konoha high school, then you don't have to marry Kabuto.' said Orochimaru and grinned. 'Excuse me! But Konoha is an all boy school! And I'm a girl!' shrieked Sakura and was really tempted to rip her father's head off. Orochimaru just grinned even more. 'Then I guess you'll just have to get married to Kabuto.' said Orochimaru in a sweet voice and grinned widely behind his paper. 'Fine, I'll go to that school as a boy. But you better tell Jiraiya-ji san that I'm going to start there. And the teachers so that they know I'm a girl, I'll leave your office now. See you later, Otou-san.' said Sakura and started to walk out of his office. 'Sakura, you do know that you'll have to live as a boy in school.' said Orochimaru and smirked, expecting Sakura to burst in rage. 'Yes, I'm fully aware of that. And I WILL find a boy whom I love.' snorted Sakura and walked out of the office. Unbeknown to them, Kabuto had been standing behind the doors and heard everything. _Sakura, I really love you. I'm sorry, but I will make sure of that you won't fall in love with someone else than me. _thought Kabuto and poof'ed away before Sakura opened the doors again.

Sakura had walked to a hair saloon and cut her hair short. ( AN/ Imagine Gravitation's Shindou Shuichi's hair style. ) She was wearing a black sleeveless top and a pair of denim jeans. Sakura was standing in front of the Konoha high school with two big bags of new "guy" clothes. _Good bye to my C cupped bra and hello to flat chested. _sniffed Sakura with a little anime tear. **_Arrgh, this bandage around my chest is irritating! But we better find a handsome little hottie in that school! _**argued Inner Sakura and balled a fist into the air.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**_Fallendreamer: _**Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad that you like my story. n.n

_Italics _– thoughts

**_Bold italics _**– Inner Sakura's thoughts

**Author's note:** Since it will be quite strange if Sakura kept her name when she's in an all boy school, I gave her a new name. So the guys will know her as Tendo Yuki. I don't think a boy would be named Sakura, since it's a girl name. And the Uchiha clan is not wiped out in my story, but Sasuke and his brother are kind of like rivals. And I'm making Neji and Hinata twins in this fic. Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter! n.n

**Chapter 1: First encounter**

In the common room sat ten guys. Near the window sat three guys glaring at each other. In the middle sat Uchiha Sasuke, to the right sat Sabaku no Gaara and to the left sat Hyuuga Neji. These three are all very powerful although they are so young. Sasuke belongs to the famous Uchiha clan, and he has gained the Sharingan. Neji belongs to the famous Hyuuga clan, and has gained the Byuakugan. Sabaku no Gaara has the one-tailed demon Shukaku inside of him, so he tends to give off a dangerous aura. Although they are rivals, they are also friends.

While Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba (his dog Akamaru is laying on the floor, besides his feet) and Aburame Shino sat in the sofa. Akimichi Chouji sat in the armchair, eating potato chips. Sabaku no Kankurou sat in a chair and was wiping his puppets, while Rock Lee was sitting on the floor.

'Hey, have you heard about the transfer student?' asked Naruto in a cheerful voice and his eyes glittered. 'Yeah, Naruto. Have you got a way to welcome him?' asked an excited Kiba, they always played a trick on the new student. 'I've heard that he's been the famous Tsunade-hime's apprentice. I don't think it's so smart to play a trick on him.' said Chouji while munching on the chips. 'So troublesome.' said Shikamaru and put his hands behind his head. Naruto looked out a window and caught a flash of pink. 'Huh?' said Naruto and rubbed his eyes. 'Hey, what is it?' asked Kiba and looked at Naruto. 'I think I saw something pink outside the window. I'm going to check it out.' said Naruto and grinned and got up from the sofa. 'Here, take Akamaru with you.' said Kiba and Akamaru's tail was wigging and followed Naruto.

**_Where the hell are we! And where is Jiraiya-ji san? He's supposed to pick us up! _**yelled a furious Inner Sakura. _Will you cut it out! It's not my fault that he didn't come to pick us up. _said an irritated Sakura in her head. 'Hi there!' yelled a voice and startled Sakura, so she accidentally punched Naruto who stood behind her.

Naruto flew through the wall and Sakura's eyes widened. The guys in the common room were bored when suddenly the wall broke and Naruto flew into the room. 'Oh my God! I'm so sorry!' shrieked a panic strickened Sakura and ran into the room. All the guys widened at the "boy" who ran into the room. _Emerald green eyes, pale pink hair and his skin has a lovely soft colour of peach. He looks like a girl, or is it really a he? _thought all the guys and sweatdropped at the sight of Naruto with swirls instead of his eyes.

Sakura then shaked Naruto like crazy. 'Come on, wake up! I didn't punch you that hard!' said Sakura and shaked the poor Naruto. 'Err, I don't think I want to play a prank on him. If that's the weakest punch he's got, then I'll be dead with a real punch.' whispered Kiba to Shikamaru.

Then Naruto woke up and he stared at the boy in front of him and blushed. 'Are you alright? I'm really sorry for punching you! I didn't do it on purpose, you startled me.' said Sakura and apologised, while Naruto just stared. _Whoa, what is this feeling I have? Am I getting sick or anything? _thought Naruto and stared at her all the time. 'Could you stop staring at me like that? It's kinda freaking me out.' said Sakura sheepishly and stood up.

'Who are you?' asked Shino and Sakura looked at the boy with the sunglasses. _Weird guy, it's inside a room and there's no sun. But he's wearing sunglasses. _thought Sakura and shrugged. 'I'm the new transfer student. You can call me Sa, ahem, Yuki. My name's Tendo Yuki.' said Sakura and tried to smooth over Sa. 'I'm Inuzuka Kiba, this fellow with the sunglasses is Aburame Shino. The lazy bum sitting there is Nara Shikamaru, the three over by the window are Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. The one with the puppet is Sabaku no Kankurou and the one on the floor is Rock Lee. The one you punched is Uzumaki Naruto, and that's Akimichi Chouji eating his chips.' said Kiba and grinned at Sakura/Yuki.

**_Wow, this is what I'm talking about! Hunks, and there's ten of them! _**drooled Inner Sakura. **_You almost blew your cover, smartass. _**added Inner Sakura and glared. 'Anyway, do you know where room 301 is?' asked Sakura/Yuki and smiled. 'That's Neji's, Sasuke-teme's and Gaara's room.' said Shikamaru and yawned. 'Oh, then could anyone show me around?' asked Sakura and looked hopefully at the ten guys. 'I can show you around!' said Naruto who had finally awoken from his daze. 'Thank you, Naruto.' said Sakura and smiled at him, making him blush. 'Emm, this way. Yuki.' said Naruto and grinned.


	3. Author's note

Hello,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but it's been pure hell over the past year. My dad has been diagnosed with Leukemia, so I've been busy with school and the hospital. I didn't have the heart to continue with the story, but I promise I'll try to update when I can. Hope you won't give up on me.


End file.
